How it will be:
by todo-mahem
Summary: Is friendship all that can ever be beetween them? Is it possible to be more....? Possible follow up chapter; Possible SasuNaru -Oneshot as of yet -


**A/N:** SHORT I know; oneshot, for me and my lame angst. This is Junjou Romantica's fault. |:  
I wouldn't mind writing a follow up to this... with a little flip side surprise to the ending... if you'd like me too, review and let me know.

[Also, I'm sorry for any grammar, spelling mistakes etc. I haven't time to proof read as I'm at work while uploading T_T ]

TALLY HO~ 3

---

It had been two weeks since Sasuke had decided to confess to Naruto the true feelings which he hid in his heart. Two weeks of continuous failure on his part and complete randomness on Naruto's.

No mission had been this hard or challenging and for once Sasuke was completely clueless about how to go about this. How do you tell you greatest rival, best friend and complete Dobe that you love them?

The answer is simple; you don't.

By the Second week Sasuke had convinced himself of this. Naruto had to have an inkling of Sasuke's feelings, that was the only rational explanation for the blonds behaviour...and since the response was less than positive Sasuke accepted the answer wholeheartedly... well almost.

It went like this; when Sasuke had first tried to tell the blond they were training. Kunai clashed against kunai and for a split second Naruto and Sasuke were inches apart. Acting on impulse Sasuke had raised his left arm to guard his face and struck out with the kunai in his right. The response was instantaneous as Naruto raised his right hand to push Sasuke's kunai away from the wrist and used his left to sweep below Sasuke's guard to attack. It was predictable of Naruto; leaving his face open like this.

Sasuke wasn't aware as he moved; his body just did it on its own. Dropping the Kunai he moved faster than Naruto to snag Naruto's wrist with his own hand. The other hand slammed hard into Naruto's shoulder causing the man to go off balance and fall backwards; Sasuke followed.

With Naruto's face open Sasuke's forehead ended up pressed against Naruto's, sitting on his lap. Neither of them moved as they both came to terms with the position that had somehow came about.

"Eh... Sasuke..." Naruto began.

"Naruto, I..." Sasuke said at the same time causing them both to break off and stare awkwardly away from each other. Sasuke had been about to say that he loved Naruto. Hoping that the current position could work in his favour.

"Hmm... Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you get off me please teme?" Naruto's voice was nervous as he laughed, his cheeks bright red.

"Ne? Oh right." Sasuke stood up, letting go of Naruto's wrist. Holding out a hand to help the blond up Sasuke admitted to himself that the moment had gone. He'd figure something else out. After that Naruto had babbled a lame excuse and ran off saying they'd train again the next day.

Sasuke wasn't fazed though. At least not from that one.

The next time however left him a little lost for words...

Naruto was sitting with his back against the trunk of the big tree outside of the school. Probably waiting for Iruka to finish and take him out for ramen, Naruto had begun to doze off. A thin line of drool seeped from his mouth as he slept head forward and breathing loud and even.

It was easy for Sasuke to get so close. Once more inches from Naruto Sasuke sat before the blond and listened to him breath. The sound lulled Sasuke and he wondered how he could ever have not noticed before. Everything Naruto did Sasuke claimed as his own, reached out for and grabbed closer. He really did care about Naruto.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke had whispered. A light breeze stirred and rustled Naruto's hair causing a leaf from the tree to gently float down and land on in Naruto's fringe.

Reaching out carefully Sasuke picked up the leaf, letting his fingers trail softly through the tips of Naruto's hair. He hadn't noticed as Naruto's breathing quietened and the blond had opened his eyes slightly to peek at Sasuke. Staring back into Naruto's eyes Sasuke once again registered the perfect opportunity to confess but before he had the chance Naruto was up and yelling about Sasuke's 'failed' attempts to beat Naruto as a ninja.

"Think you can sneak up on me ne?" Naruto ranted as he dropped from the tree and made his way over to the building. "You wait Sasuke! I will soooo' get you back for this, when you least expect it!" Grinning over his shoulder Naruto had stepped through the doorway and out of Sasuke's sight.

That... hadn't gone as expected. Did Naruto know? Is that why he had made off so fast. Did he hear what Sasuke had said?

Regardless... things only got worse from there. For the next week Naruto had avoided Sasuke like the plague, never once giving them a chance to be alone. On the rare occasions when Sasuke was able to corner Naruto the blond had talked so fast that Sasuke couldn't even get a word in edgewise. Things just weren't going well.

Then the day finally came, when two weeks after Sasuke's decision; the truth had finally come clear. Whether or not Naruto was aware of Sasuke's goal... Naruto would not be comfortable with Sasuke confessing to him. Naruto wasn't shy, and he definitely wasn't lax about his goals. If he liked Sasuke in any way beyond friendship... wouldn't he have made that clear by now?

When Naruto had invited Sasuke to Ichiruka's for dinner, Sasuke was shocked and suspicious. It wasn't like Naruto had never asked, but this week it had been as if such an invitation was insane to Naruto.

Warily Sasuke agreed, and it was then that he found himself sitting beside Naruto. Completely aware of the other man just a seat away, the empty food stall and the fact that the cook had gone out the back; Sasuke wondered at the irony.

Now when I decide that it would be a bad idea to tell Naruto how I feel, I get the perfect opportunity. Of course.

Naruto, completely unaware to Sasuke's train of thought turned away from his half eaten bowl or ramen to grin at Sasuke.

"Hey, you know your paying right?" Naruto said.

"...What?"

An evil chuckle.

A sigh. "Dobe..."

"Teme!"

Silence.

Sasuke moved the chop sticks around in the noodles thinking about everything and weighing up his options. Why had Naruto asked him here anyway? He wasn't going to confess or anything, of that Sasuke was sure... but what then?

"Hey Sasuke..."

"Hn?" Sasuke swallowed nervously.

"I need to tell you something." Naruto placed his chopsticks down beside his half eaten bowl of ramen and turned on his chair to face Sasuke.

"It's not really important; in fact it's kind of lame now that I think about it..." Naruto babbled. "It's just well..."

Sasuke looked up hopefully allowing the emotions inside to bubble almost eagerly to the surface.

"You're my best friend Sasuke you know that right? I wouldn't want anything to get between that, so you don't have to worry about a thing. OK?"

Sasuke's heart sank and in a desperate attempt to hide the disappointment Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever dobe." He muttered, trying to keep the pain from his voice.

"So let's stay best friends forever ok?" The smile that graced Naruto's features as he stared up into Sasuke's eyes was enough to stop night in its track. The sun shone through that smile.

"...Friends... Best friends, forever?" Sasuke allowed a small smirk to flicker across his lips before replacing it with a fake smile. "Yes. Best friends; nothing more."

If Sasuke thought the initial smile wasn't enough, the one that followed Sasuke's words would have lit up the world.

"Thank you Sasuke."

With that Naruto turned at continued his ramen, oblivious to the expressions as they flickered across Sasuke's face.

He could never tell him what he wanted, never let him even suspect Sasuke's true feelings. Friends... didn't harbour such things.

'_So I will be his best friend... unwaveringly I will stand by him.'_ Sasuke glanced once more at the blond before turning back to his yet untouched food.

'_...Nothing more... If that is how it must be, to stay beside Naruto... Then that's how it will be.' _

So with that Sasuke sealed away the feelings that he had in his heart, such is the way of the world. To have those you love beside you, close to you... sometimes you must endure in silence. Such is the way of love.

---

**A/N:** I wrote the ending when I was thinking about... Junjou Romantica :| lollololol. I just finished re-watching all the series up to episode 15 ~ (I'm about to watch 16) and boy oh boy do I just loooove Misaki and Usagi-san. 3 –fangirl flails- Though Misaki pisses me off alot.... T_T Seriously now, wouldn't you think about the whole 'causing you trouble' thing BEFORE you caused the man to fall in love with you. GEEZ. D:  
_Anyway, I was just thinking... what would it be like if Misaki rejected Usagi-san whole heartedly right from the start and the anime ended up being angst central??? I mean ...I'd be crying 24/7 instead of just at the sad parts. :C_  
So yah... this was inspired by those lovely creatures that stroll across my laptop screen and make my young impressionable mind think about BL 3  
_[Oh and for the record I just adore Hiro-san and Nowaki 3 Hiro-san is my 3__rd__ fav character!!! (Kind of first... but then I see Misaki and Usagi again... and it's them ... D ) ANYWAYS – Don't you just love Hiro and Usagi when they were kiddies???? AWWWW so cuuute. ^-^ ] Bah, this authors note is just too long, I should stop while I'm ahead. MEH, this was written for the fun of writing and to get this little angsty bit off my chest. It was meant to be really sad at the end... but I didn't have the heart to make Sasuke cry. I think he's the strong silent type that takes what he can and doesn't complain. TAKE IT LIKE A MAN SASUKE!!! –fangirl adoring eyes- o.O  
_

The top A/N applies, if you want me to write this from Naruto's p.o.v... I have a nice little flip side ending of this one in my mind... I think it would be pretty sweet. :'D

Review plz~ 3


End file.
